A problem exists with regard to the use of devices used for throwing objects. By way of example only and not by limitation, in order to practice many sports, such as baseball, again for example only, it is necessary to practice hitting and catching baseballs. The problem is that prior art devices for throwing baseballs are costly, cumbersome, complicated, and incapable of hand held operation. Further, most prior art throwing devices require power to operate and, thus, are not suitable for use where power is unavailable, or if battery powered, where power is depleted altogether.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for enabling a user to operate a hand held device for repeatedly throwing objects that is light weight, easy to use and does not require electricity.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a hand held throwing device the is easy for anyone to use, that does not require electricity, that is portable and that is adjustable in direction and speed, among other things as will be more fully described hereafter.